hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin On The Rise
'''Assassin On The Rise '''is the fifty-four episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Yalling Shun has practicing combat with his master, Wi-Dong, with other students. Shun wants to learn more about the secret fighting skills for combat, as he knows Yalling Shun is wise to get better. She is willing to get better, as she became master before. Hopefully, to, take over Wi-Dong, as it happens, Le-Chang and Fung Lee attack them with their men, as they kidnap Wi-Dong after his defeat. Natalie battles one of the heist members, who tried to get away with the money. They did, as Natalie flies with her new gadgets, as she takes down the armored car and people inside. Dax and Magnus Farell wants her back to Providence Unit, as she got something more, than other missions, that she has today. Dax got information from Asia that Yalling Shun master, Wi-Dong has been kidnapped by Le-Chang and Fung Lee. Yalling Shun, new master. Natalie, Dax, and Magnus go to Asia, as Yalling Shun was ambushed by Le-Chang and Fung Lee's men, but she got away and she was okay. She also tracked, where they attack the other school students in Asia, as they kidnapped them, for some reason. Yalling Shun goes to the island, where Le-Chang uses to train, with the other master but went rogue for an unknown reason. She and Natalie's team tries to find Le-Chang and Fung Lee's next move, but have nothing. Their men attack Natalie's team, but they defeat them after a failed ambush. Le-Chang men are unconscious, they are in the stadium, as they rounded them up for a battle, that they been, unprepared. They go to the stadium, as Le-Chang and Fung Lee plan for them to save many of Wi-Dong and his team if Natalie or Yalling Shun defeat them in combat without gadgets and equipment. They fight them, as they were getting hit and out guard, but wasn't out of the fight, as Dax and Magnus are surrounded by ninjas. They plan a secret move, that Wi-Dong did. They defeated Le-Chang with quick skills and with brilliant combat ability. Ninjas attack them, but Wi-Dong and his team fight back, as Natalie and Yalling-Shun chase Fung Lee at the train. They fight, as Fung Lee nearly had them, until they were stopped by Natalie and Yalling Shun great duo, again. Fung Lee is arrested and defeated, as Yalling Shun is proud of Natalie for teaming up again. She knows their friends forever, as Yalling Shun wants to go mission with her. Natalie hopes Providence gives her paycheck, first. As they both laugh, Dax and Magnus don't understand that but they approval. Episode Moments * Fung Lee and Le-Chang kidnapped them, to battle Natalie's team * Le-Chang left because he tired of Di-Wong giving orders too much, years ago * Fung Lee and Le-Chang are defeated by Natalie's team Characters * Natalie Underwood * Yalling Shun * Wi-Dong * Wi-Dong Students * Dax Garfield * Magnus Farell * Providence Unit Villain * Fung Lee * Le-Chang * Fung's Lee Men Links Trivia * Nathan and his team, doesn't appear in this episode * Corps don't appear in this episode * Le-Chang despise Di-Wong since he left * Yalling Shun already become leader, but wants to learn more about fighting and calming down Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Marty Isenberg Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason